cuando el pirata quería ser un héroe
by AkiraRealHuman
Summary: mundo paralelo: mugiwara no luffy sale al mar con el sueño de ser una gran héroe de la marina, pero pronto se da cuenta que tal vez esta no tiene los mismo ideales sobre ser un héroe que este tiene. Acompáñalo en esta versión alterna y vuelve a vivir esta aventura ¡pero desde la perspectiva de la marina!


**Capítulo 1: ¡a cumplir mí sueño!**

La sonrisa de Luffy no podía ser más grande en esos momentos, sus ojos se posaban en la pequeña aldea que dejaba atrás y veía a sus residentes despedirlo con alegría y entre ellos estaba Makino la cual no podía evitar derramar unas pesadas lágrimas a pesar de compartir esta alegría con el resto, Luffy elevo levemente su cabeza para mira cerca de las montañas y rápidamente deslumbro a un grupo de hombres que lo observan y la hacían gestos, pudo reconocer a la vieja Dadan.

 **-¡adiós!-** gritaba Luffy energéticamente hasta que la aldea simplemente se empequeñeció hasta no ser más que un punto en el océano.

- **oye chico** -dijo unos de los marines que se acercó al moreno haciendo que este se volteara- **espero que no nos decepciones pues se espera mucho de ti-** estas palabras confundieron un poco al moreno pero él le restó importancia **-mientras tanto bienvenido a la marina-** termino por decir el marine algo mayor con una leve sonrisa.

- **¡sí!** -dijo luffy con una sonrisa confiada, el marine asintió con su cabeza dispuesto a retirarse **-oye ossan-** el marine se dio la vuelta **-¿dónde puedo comer algo?-** decía luffy mientras ponía una mano en el estómago y hacia una mueca de dolor, el marine solo reacciono con una gotita en su sien.

 **-creo que tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos para comer-** dice este con una sonrisa nerviosa y justo después de un estruendoso "NANI" por parte de luffy le explica a este que falta muy poco para llegar a la base de la marina, el mugiwara asiente con un puchero, mientras el marine se retiraba.

Luffy paso el resto del tiempo observando el mar y pensando en las razones por las cuales estaba ahora mismo en ese barco y estas se reducían a dos personas que eran especialmente su abuelo Garp y Shanks el pelirrojo.

Gracias a ellos dos él pudo discurrir perfectamente entre la delgada línea que era ser un marine o un pirata el cual concluyo que era simplemente la libertad. " _Libertad_ " esa palabra resuena con fuerza en la mente de Luffy, claramente el deseaba ser libre, pero él sabía lo que eso implicaba, recordaba las veces que Shanks le contaba anécdotas sobre como él era visto como un criminal por el puro hecho de ser un pirata, tal que a veces no importaba lo mucho que ayudase, él para el resto del mundo siempre era el villano, Luffy le hizo saber esta incertidumbre tanto a su abuelo como a Shanks y ambos le dieron básicamente las mismas palabras " _que uno sea un pirata no implica que uno tenga que ser malo, como tampoco ser un marine implica ser bueno, las personas siguen sus sueños y anhelos independientes a lo que uno haga, lo que de verdad importa en la vida es tu fuerza de voluntad para hacer un cambio, para velar por tu destino y cambiarlo_ " luego de estas palabras ambos tanto Shanks como su abuelo hicieron un gesto él nunca olvidaría. Shanks puso sobre su cabeza su característico sombrero de paja y le dijo " _puedo reconocer tu fuerte voluntad Luffy,¿ sabes? este sobrero me lo dio un gran hombre que vio potencial en mí y es hora de que se lo dé a la nueva generación, luffy independientes a lo que decidas hacer este sombrero tenlo como un mi forma de apoyarte ahora que no nos veremos más_ " esas fueron las ultimas palabra del pelirrojo antes de que volviese a su nave y se fuera definitivamente de la aldea de Foosha. Por su parte su abuelo saco de un baúl (con unos mil candados) un pequeño pañuelo, similar al de la marina pero este tenía un color mucho más claro y metálica "sabes algo muchacho, este pañuelo fue quien me acompaño mientras estaba detrás del rey de los piratas y me acompaño en las más brutales luchas que tuve contra él, sin duda representa el momento más bellos que tuve en mi juventud y me gustaría que ahora te acompañara a ti, ya sabes ¡cuando seas un marine!" Luffy siendo pequeño recordó cómo le replicaba a su abuelo gritándole que él no quería ser un marine pero aun así acepto felizmente el regalo y aunque se lo ocultara a su abuelo desde ese día empezó a considerar seriamente ser un marine.

Luffy pensó por mucho tiempo en que es lo que haría, cuál era su sueño y sus debates eran interminables, pero después de mucho pensarlo, ya sabía que es lo que él quería… él quería ser un héroe, igual que su abuelo y también salvar vidas tal como Shanks y su heroísmo seria tal que él incluso ¡sería capaz de compartir su carne! Y eso era mucho por parte de él.

 **-¡capitán Haru!-** luffy se dio la vuelta y observo como un marine estaba frente al señor con quien hablo anteriormente **-estamos próximos a Sheltown, correspondiente a la 153ra división perteneciente al G-4 del capitán Morgans-** Luffy observo la posición del marine, el cual está frente al capitán con los talones juntos y su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

 **-bien prepare todo para atracar y asegúrate que estén esperándonos en el puerto, teniente-** finaliza el capitán, por lo que el otro marine suelta un rápido "¡sí!" y se retira.

Luffy por mientras intenta imitar las posiciones del marine (muy mal por cierto) cuando es interrumpido **-deja de hacer tonterías y prepara las cosas para cuando lleguemos-**

 **-¡oye!-** dice luffy algo irritado pero el marine simplemente se fue a toda velocidad por lo que tomo su pequeña maleta del piso y se acercó al borde del barco y rápidamente deslumbro una pequeña villa que en su cima tenía unas edificaciones de colores entre celeste verdoso con franjas azules que pudo reconocer como una base de la marina "a cumplir mi sueño" pensó luffy con una sonrisa.

 _ **Primer capítulo de esta historia que quería compartirles hace tanto tiempo, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre One Piece así que háganme saber qué cosas estan mal planteadas o si hay algún error ortográfico o de cualquier índole ¿quieren que use palabras características en japonés?**_

 _ **Cuéntenme que les pareció este capítulo y ¡no vemos!**_

 _ **AkiraRealHuman fuera.**_


End file.
